User blog:Mystical Trixter/Meatholl vs. Bill Clinton. Trixter's Semi Surfaced Rap Battles
An idea that I had well before I started this series, because I found it pretty lelworthy, and still kinda do. Today we have former US President Bill Clinton going head to head with notorious troll and former mod/admin/bureaucrat/pope Meatholl to see which controversial sexual leader removed from power is better or something. Let's go. It's hard writing for a user I had to face in the tourney, btdubbs. Nobody reads these headings. I'm tired. Trixter's Semi-Surfaced Rap Battles. I keep typing Submerged at first god dammit. Versus Begin Meatholl Don't scream, it's the dream, lord Meatholl coming to smite a petty presidential peasant, You're looking at the god greater than Norris, who made Slender and Jeff piss their pants! When I'm done with you, you're gonna wish your health care reform was able to pass, How could you ever beat me, man, I even was able to kick your rap writer's ass! You're losing this debate like your wife's getting Trumped in that election, Oh, speaking of women, let's talk about your poor bitch selection: From de-Flowering Gennifer to sticking your Slick Willey in Kathleen, look at all the charges you own! And now it's Jorn's turn to knick-knack pattywhack make this Big Dog a seperate meaning of "boned". Oh, and don't think I forgot you and Monica having that little Oval Office "meeting," Say no all you want, it wouldn't be the first time denial has gotten you an impeaching! Bill Clinton Funny you of all characters mention power removal, after the many times it was ripped from you For now I must bust an untrusted Dutch fuck, much like the Rat and Crat that he had fallen to. I'll bring Wrath to a Devilish, Lustful, Gluttonous Sloth, quite Envious of me despite the faux Pride, So Greedy for power that he had to bring thousands of trolls back just to have someone on his side. But not even socks support Isabelle when her clarinet's notes try to flow against this Saxophone pro, Another puppet saw through her and brought her down like your mod position a year ago! You're a "pope", but more fit the type of priests that leads children to the confessionals, Sure I have some sex charges, but you've only ever gotten fucked by an Asexual! There's no Reign or socks this time to swing these votes in your favor, By the way, I heard that when green, Meat has a spoiled rotten flavor. Meatholl You thought the 9/11 attacks were bad? TRY MY NOVEMBER FIFTH RAMPAGE! Fucked over the whole wiki, I still make butthurt fags like Night rage! I'll Agree to Trade Free Blows with you, but not the kind that you used with sex slaves! You have a dumb hag for a wife, and your sex life's more pathetic than horsefucker Cave's! So don't think you'll rule over me with those bullshit policies that you push! No mortal could ever surpass me, while your legacy is GEORGE FUCKING BUSH! Bill Clinton If that crap overreact attack was the cap of what you pack, then this should be a snap, Perhaps your crat brat shoulda dressed your fat ass as somebody that can actually rap! You threw a massive tantrum, sure, you may have given everybody some quick bans, But things didn't go as planned, and then, your ass was handed to you by Sannse. I'm done roasting this meat and ready for the Vegan Era, not to jump on that bandwagon, But seriously, Jorn; my downfall was me getting laid, your downfall was Dragon. Still nobody reads these. Inb4 that one comment that says "i read them!" Probably Jack or somebody dum like that. idk. Who won? Who's next? Don't ask me, figure it out yourself you fuks. Trixter's Semi-Surfaced Rap Battles. I didn't put Submerged that time. Who won? Meatholl Bill Clinton Category:Blog posts